Episode 1: Roads
"Roads"Official VK page post is the first episode of Life is Strange 2. It was released for PS4, Xbox One and PC on September 27, 2018 (times vary slightly based on the platform and region).Official Twitter post Synopsis After school on a Friday in late October, Sean Diaz and Lyla Park meet at Sean's house to discuss plans and provisions for a Halloween party set to occur at Eric's house that night. Sean learns his crush and classmate Jenn Murphy is attending, and Lyla tries to help him initiate. Lyla tells him Eric's house doesn't have many supplies and that he'll need to help supply, and writes him a list he eventually fulfills. Later on, Sean's little brother Daniel Diaz is involved in a conflict with neighbor Brett Foster in their front yard, resulting in a fight between Sean and Brett. Police arrive to assess the situation. The brothers' father, Esteban, runs outside to intervene, and is shot and killed by Officer Matthews. Soon after, the immediate area is disheveled by a mysterious force and the brothers pass out. Sean comes to, surveys the aftermath, and carries Daniel away from the scene in a panic. Over the following 4 days, the brothers make their first efforts towards reaching their father's hometown of Puerto Lobos, Mexico. The brothers travel between campsites, a restaurant, and a gas station before Sean is assaulted and kidnapped by the gas station's co-owner. Daniel helps him escape, and the pair come across Brody Holloway. Brody drives them further south along the coast, rents them a room at Three Seals Motel, and gives them enough money for bus tickets. That night, Sean and Daniel confront the reality of their dad's death and what it may mean for their future. : See here for journal entries and messages from this episode. Checkpoints #1452 Lame Avenue, Seattle #Into the Woods #Bear Station #US-101 #Jewel of the Pacific Coast #Sand Castle ##RoomWithAView #Long Road Ahead Characters *Sean Diaz *Daniel Diaz *Esteban Diaz *Lyla Park *Brett Foster *Jenn Murphy (Mentioned) *Scott Foster (Mentioned) *Ellery (Mentioned) *Eric (Mentioned) *Adam (Mentioned) *Kindred Matthews *Brody Holloway *Doris Stamper *Hank Stamper *Mushroom Deaths *Esteban Diaz - While attempting to calm the officer down and reach his sons, Esteban is fatally shot in the chest by Officer Matthews. *Kindred Matthews - Following Esteban's death, Daniel causes a telekinetic shock wave that throws Matthews backwards onto the street, killing him on impact. Licensed Soundtrack * Lisztomania - Phoenix (Played during the opening montage) * On The Flip Of A Coin - The Streets (Optionally played in Sean's room) * No Woman - Whitney (Played in Brody's car) * Banquet - Bloc Party (Played during the optional dance party at Three Seals Motel) Reception Episode 1 received generally favorable reviews.Metacritic Life is Strange 2: Episode 1 PS4Metacritic Life is Strange 2: Episode 1 Xbox OneMetacritic Life is Strange 2: Episode 1 PCOpenCritic Life is Strange 2: Episode 1 * On Metacritic, the episode has a Metascore of 80/81 and a User Score of 5.8/5.4/5.1. * Steam user reviews were "very positive" near the episode's release. * GamesRadar calls the episode a "disappointing and slow start to the new season" with a score of 3.5/5.LIFE IS STRANGE 2 EPISODE 1 REVIEW: "A DISAPPOINTING AND SLOW START TO THE NEW SEASON" (September 25, 2018) * IGN praises the episode despite some rather clunky moments and a lack of subtlety for its aesthetic, strong characterization and charm with a score of 7.7/10.LIFE IS STRANGE 2 - EPISODE 1 REVIEW (September 26, 2018) * Trusted Reviews calls the episode "an essential genre-pushing experience that isn’t just for fans" with a score of 5/5.Life is Strange 2: Episode One – Roads Review (September 26, 2018) * TBC Awards and Nominations * Episode 1 of Life is Strange 2 was nominated for the Herman Melville Award for Best Writing in the New York Videogame Awards 2018.2018 New York Game Awards Nominees Revealed (January 3, 2019) Achievements There are nine achievements the player can earn on Steam, PlayStation or Xbox for finding collectibles or drawing something. Trivia * Prior to the episode's release, a choice between obeying the police officer or attempting to explain the situation to him was shown in the official gameplay preview. This choice is not present in the final game.Life is Strange 2 - Official Gameplay - Seattle [PEGI] Gallery Concept Art LiS2 Keyart Landscape final nologo.jpg|The episode's key art. Edouard-caplain-kitchen-living8.jpg|Daniel eating in the kitchen of the Diaz Household. Lis2-concept-1.jpg|Sean and Daniel walking alongside the road. Lis2-concept-2.jpg|Sean and Daniel looking over Nisqually River. Lis2-concept-5.jpg|Sean and Daniel collecting shelter material by Nisqually River. Lis2-concept-4.jpg|Sean and Daniel sitting at their fire at Nisqually River. Florent-auguy-03.jpg|An exterior shot of Bear Station. Florent-auguy-08.jpg|An interior shot of Bear Station. Lis2-concept-3.jpg|Sean and Daniel at the beach next to Three Seals Motel. Florent-auguy-07.jpg|An exterior shot of Three Seals Motel. Florent-auguy-14.jpg|A linework sketch of Bear Station. Florent-auguy-15.jpg|A linework sketch of Three Seals Motel. Florent-auguy-09.jpg|The back seat of Brody Holloway's car. Promo Screenshots LIS2 SC1.png LIS2 SC2.png LIS2 SC3.png LIS2 SC4.png LIS2 SC5.png Videos Life is Strange 2 - Official Teaser Life is Strange 2 Official Reveal Trailer ESRB Life is Strange 2 Launch Trailer ESRB References ru:Эпизод 1: Дороги pt-br: Episódio 1: Roads Category:Episodes (Season 2) Category:Episode 1: Roads Category:Episodes Category:Season 2